What is Fair
by Virus A.L.I
Summary: Death is fair, life is not. Sometimes we don't get to see each out till the end of the road, but that doesn't mean the intentions aren't there. Believe in forever, and I'll be with you. Your dear friend. [A story focused on a girl who comes to know a friend. The story of a friend who comes to know the weight of death.] Set when the Death school was still a part of Ravenwood.
1. Chapter 1

Life is unfair. Death never was. Everything happens for a reason.

* * *

><p>I was under the impression they were keeping her in the life tower for the time being.<p>

* * *

><p>It had happened on the day of my arrival; all was normal. The work space was cluttered and thereby the room was stacked with an unnecessary amount books and discarded paper. Wizards, novice and other alike, paced the room frantically. The newborns (or so I liked to call them) moved with a certain absence of mind. Likely trying to get a better feel of their new home, I supposed.<p>

I, unlike them, stood timidly in the corner of the room next to a lectern. Furthest away from the door because I wasn't much of a social butterfly. That's a bit off topic though.

I had made the decision to sit back and wait until Ambrose had taken care of the last of his students. The line was orderly in no way, shape or form. Somewhere along the fine line of boredom I'd been walking since my uneventful arrival (aside from the note that I may or may not be the prophecy's foretold savior of Wizard City), I'd slipped into the other room.

I figured the other wizards had left it alone because it was the headmaster's bedroom, maybe? I was wrong and inside I'd found the same room I'd taken that damned test in. A girl sat in my place.

Sat as in both legs were wound on either side; she sat unevenly. Almost pathetically in my opinion, not that I'd voice that any time soon. I'd say she looked like me, but her skin was a bit paler compared to mine, likely having been sun-kisses at some point in the human world. Hers was a bright contrast to the dim lights that hardly illuminated the spiral circulating just above her head.

She looked up. She was lost.

I shut the door behind me and ducked behind a stack of stray papers, wary of Gamma noticing my presence in the room (in which I was sure I did not belong). With a look that worried me, he fluttered in my direction and the door swung open. The girl and I were alone and she looked at me, but did not speak. I did not try.

The footsteps once resounding from the newborns running about the lobby had died down. I was afraid. He'd ask me to leave if he saw me, so I kept deathly still and her gaze averted. She must have thought the same and sought no wish to create trouble for me.

The headmaster regarded Gamma sternly, "How long has she been here?"

"Five minutes. One to determine something was wrong; four to confirm my suspicions. I apologize."

He rubbed his beard and knelt down next to her, "My, oh my.. This isn't looking good. Contact Sylvia immediately. If we wish to save her, we must be quick. No time to waste." He faced me and the stack puffed away into a thick cloud of spoke. "You will escort her to the tower. No time to waste, now... My, you're the same age. Take this. The gate will open for you."

I was fearful and my mind was racing. I was already well over nervous and this was only provoking the anxiety that I had ever so slowly built up, but adrenaline ceased the greater half of my worries. I'd come to the conclusion that whatever it was that seemed to be wrong with this girl, was serious, and needed to be treated.

While I never intended to greet my secondary teacher with such urgent news, I rushed to lift the girl's arm over my shoulder. She was light. She was thin.. She was easy to guide out the door and I made no effort to start a conversation. She looked at the world around her with unfocused eyes. They were pretty in contrast to my own, which were a bit too brown and a bit too big in my opinion.

She was paler up close. I escorted her out the door and across the grass and cobblestone, hardly glancing behind me to watch the tower grow further, only slightly. What I'd expected to be a longer journey had turned out to be nothing more than a walk across the street. I was thankful.

The gates opened right up and I practically threw us both inside. Guiding her through the black tunnel, we emerged on the other side greeted by the worried faces of.. what appeared to be the staff. Malistaire, Falmea, even Cyrus had turned up (though I didn't know the severity of such at the time, nor had I known their names very well) and every single teacher crowded us.

Ambrose parted the crowd, Gamma and a teacher decked in green (Sylvia, but I didn't know that either) stood close by. He lifted her chin and I moved away, but kept my grip on her torso and shoulder. She looked dazed.

He broke the irritable murmur of a worried crowd with the snapping of his fingers, directing their gaze to a tall green tower a little ways off. He took her from me. "Act quickly." The crowd had left me in their dust.

My body adjusted to the loss of the excess weight and urged me to egress. I was at a loss.

What was I supposed to do now? Flee, remain? This was never covered in the basics.

* * *

><p>I had made the decision to stay out of any more trouble and return to the headmaster's formerly evacuated house. It appeared that he had returned by now and was diligently awaiting his next student, but I wasn't sure. Was I late? Early?<p>

I approached carefully. He looked down at me through peered eyes and a thick monocle.

He only once commented on my nervous and timid exterior as he sorted through my enrollment papers. I was right; he was always a kind man. Cautiously I slipped the Ravenwood key on his desk and he grabbed it, holding it there for a moment. I was worried until he chuckled and slipped it into my backpack.

I nodded and bowed a quick thank you, taking my leave. I checked the map, check the syllabus and directed myself toward the shopping district on what little funds I had. Before I got anything done I'd have to change this ridiculous robe.. Resurfacing the other end of the tunnel I came across quite a few people of familiar variety. Some I'd recognized had been lurking around the lobby with me. The others were merely higher levels passing through, standing around, listening in.

The intermediates did most of the talking.

"I heard a girl collapsed on the spot. Barely five seconds into arriving, isn't that weird?"

His hooded buddy shook his head, "I don't believe you, dude. Like anything that serious would happen here. There's a spell guarding all students from mortal sickness, you know?"

A lovely blonde chimed in, "You're both out of your mind; you obviously weren't told the full story." Her hands illustrated the story as she spoke, "Alright picture this. A girl is escorted to Wizard City by the magic system as we all were, but runs into a problem. She has inherited her mother's sickness and is now slowly curling her way towards death! Scary isn't it? It could have been you."

That was a bit far fetched. I would have told them all my side of the story, but they were clearly looking for the only answers I didn't have. At the very least, she looked sick, but he wasn't kidding when he'd said Ambrose had cast a spell protecting his students. Not to say magical fevers didn't exist, but those were fairly rare and usually common in Grandmaster's adjusting to their newly acquired power.

I pushed my way through the crowd, received an outraged shout insisting I was a newbie (which I took no offense to, knowing the original term was quite true) and headed toward the robe shop. Since I had been assigned necromancy, I looked for something related to my class and level. The shop keeper recommended something called Robe of the Boon. It looked long, and it wasn't quite a dress (which I had never favored in a past life), so I figured it was good enough.

I requested red trim, abided by the black base, tried it on and set the pouch of gold on the counter. He thanked me and urged me to come again as I left. I didn't want to worry about anything else, not caring much for the shoes covered by the robe or the hat that just didn't matter at the time. I headed off for Unicorn Way and after a short discussion with the gatekeeper, was permitted entrance. I received a message from Ambrose appearing in magical lettering across my field of vision. His voice told me I was ready for enrollment.

After touring Ravenwood, I had already come to the conclusion that life seemed like a fit secondary school. Cyrus was a tough teacher, thankful I'd been chosen for Necromancy, but wondered what to do about the missing classroom. Did they hold classes outside now? Or none at all? That was doubtful..

Regardless, I found myself nearing the school of life as I made another round, this time just to casually browse. I stopped at the tower and curiosity peaked. The plaque on the door stated that entry must be discussed with the Headmaster. God, imagine the fuss if those nosy student's got their hand on a 'permission slip' to sit here and bother her all day.

I hesitated. If entry wasn't permitted, I had no chance of getting in, but..

I grabbed the key and stuck it in the doorknob. If I wasn't supposed to have this, he never would have given it to me in the first place. In fact, I doubt he conveniently forgot that I was the student that carried her to Ravenwood. Pretending he had no idea why or what I looked so nervous for back at orientation must have put on quite a show for himself.

The key turned and twisted on it's own, jiggling a bit. I heard the door unlock. I looked around, wary of someone that might see and I was thankful for a moment they all seemed to be chatting away as of now, gathered in the shopping district. I pushed the door open and shut it quickly behind me, locking it in place.

Looking on, the situation was as serious as it had ever been. Her body had been placed on a rogue futon in the center of the carpeted magic symbol of life. A water bowl was placed next to her head and green candles floated among her. Her black hair was strewn about on either side of her face, and her skin was a pale contrast to even this pace. I slowly knelt beside her, unsure of what to say or do.

She stirred a bit and opened her blue eyes, peering at me curiously. She must have been expecting someone else because she weakly regarded me with a smile, "Is it time to go now..?"

I shook my head, "I'm not here to take you anywhere.. You'll get well soon enough, alright?"

She nodded, though she hardly looked reassured. Her smile faded and she rested her head, staring up at the round ceiling. I looked up with her, and looked back down. There was nothing interesting up there.. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Her attention remained stuck in place, but she acknowledged me at least. "I'm sick. I'm sorry, that's all I know."

I nodded. She sounded, looked, and probably felt just as sick as she was. I'd take her word on that. ".. What do you believe it is? The sickness, that is.."

She sighed for a while, but she could have been catching her breath. I didn't know. "I'm sorry, I don't know that either.."

I sat back on my robe and played with the ends for a bit, before shuffling through my backpack. I wanted to find something to do.. something to entertain her with. Students would turn in to their dorms soon enough, for a good night's rest, and I wouldn't be with them. That was fine with me, but would she really spend the night in this tower alone?

"How long have you been here?"

Her eyes hazed, "At the city... or here? Where am I..?"

I told myself to stop asking questions. I didn't listen. "What's your name?"

Her smile returned, only slightly. "..Alura. What's yours..?"

"My name.. is Allison. It's nice to meet you." I offered my own smile, which surely wasn't so bright.

I noted she omit her last name, which I did too. I'd prefer it if she just called me Allison and she must have thought the same. She raised the upper half of her body and turned over, reaching for the bowl. I grabbed it, urged her to lay back down and placed the ladle in her hands. She gave herself a drink and winced a bit at the taste.

It wasn't water? I looked at it curiously. She chuckled a bit, which was a good sign. "That's medicine. They told me to take it every hour or so, or whenever I felt I was getting worse. I wouldn't taste it, if I were you.."

I sat the bowl a bit closer to her, and looked her around. I rested on my knees and she sat up again. She was smiling so I figured it wasn't quite enough cause for worry. I felt stiff.

"You seem worried." she spared me a glance, taking one last bitter spoonful and dropped the ladle back in the bowl.

"Do I?" Now that I've seen it up close, it's become apparent to me that the 'water' she'd been drinking was green. I'd never liked nor trusted anything colored green.

She nodded, "I don't know you, do I..?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. Forgive me."

"Nothing to worry about.." she assured, wiping her mouth. "I'd be appreciative if they'd have left some water for me, y'know..? Just a bit.."

I looked around. Water, water.. Siphoning a bit from Kelvin's pond couldn't hurt, right? "Not to worry." I assured, rising to my feet and she clutched my robe.

"You don't have to do such a thing for me." I gently shook her hands off and ran out of reach, waving when I reached the door. Her hands fell to her lap and she looked blankly. I smiled to the best of my ability (it had never been a strong suit of mine) and shut the door behind me.

I followed the rounded cobblestone pavement to Kelvin, waved despite the fact the tree obviously had nothing to say to me. He smiled, and I presented him with an empty potion bottle I had stored in my bag. I gestured to the life tower. Whatever it was that was going on, he seemed to know. His branches ruffled. Snow piled off and I bit back a laugh, dipping the bottle into the freezing water. I hoped it wasn't too cold for her..

I returned, water in hand, and panicked. I dropped it into my bag and threw it down, rushing to her side. She was laying flat on her back, head tilted facing the desk on the far end of the room. I pressed my head against her chest.. Her heartbeat was faint. Not gone, but faint. I pressed the cold water to her head and she stirred, swatting it away weakly.

I grabbed the ladle of green and pressed it to her lips, supporting the back of her head with my free hand. She groaned, but took a sip. Her head scrunched up at the bitter taste and it seemed to be enough to jolt her awake. She grabbed the ladle and finished what was left inside, dropping it back in the bowl. I waiting patiently, catching my breath. She did the same.

"...Ah, I fell asleep.."

My palm hit the base of my forehead. "Asleep? You were hardly breathing.."

"..Thank you, then." she yawned, laying back down and curling up in the blanket provided. "I'm glad I didn't die in my sleep."

"How can you say something so casually..?" I muttered against my racing thoughts. Never mind that, "Does this happen often?"

She shook her had, staring up again. "I was doing fine for a while, but sometimes I get better or worse.."

I grabbed her hand. Whether or not she was contagious never occurred to me. "You'll get better with time. Who is looking after you?"

"I thought you were.."

I dipped my head and threw it back, cap falling off. "You're kidding me..you're kidding me.. you've got to be kidding me.."

"I am not kidding.." she admit. I walked back to the door, grabbed my overturned backpack and shoved the contents back inside. I dropped it by her side and pulled out the potion bottle that miraculously hadn't cracked once. I placed it in her hands, curling the frail digits around it.

She looked at the bottle, "So you weren't joking.. I thought you'd left.."

"Why would I have done that?"

She took a few sips, and pulled away, staring for a while. Her eyes shone with a brightness I'd yet to see. "This is good." she noted, then regarded me with a glance, "Caring for a sick stranger isn't a very fun thing to do, especially this late at night, unless.. perhaps you're a theurgist and taking extracurricular.."

I shook my head. "I'm a necromancer.. but, don't be alarmed." I stated as she stiffened, "I'm not here to reap your soul or anything like that..Although, a theurgist would come in handy, right..? I should fetch one.."

She grabbed my wrist, "This is fine. I don't want to be taken care of anymore.."

I sat back, crossing my legs and gently wriggling my hand in a show of acknowledgement. It truly was getting late, and I needed sleep to soothe the anxiety of attending new classes in a world that I hadn't known existed, but..

I resolved to spend the night with her. I was met with very little protest; she passed out again. I wasn't worried.

* * *

><p>I had started my classes that next day, and things were going well. For about a week or so I carried on the routine of visiting Alura before, between and after classes to make sure she was doing alright and dropping off necessary supplements. At night, depending on the rate of her recovery (how well she was feeling during the day) I'd spend the night with her. I didn't have a sleeping back, but my backpack made a fine pillow and the robe was long enough to keep me warm.<p>

The tower was pretty decent in regards to temperature, so I didn't have to worry about extreme cold or heat for the most part, nor how she dealt with it. I grabbed a few books I'd grown tired of reading (a few I dropped after the first chapter) and left them behind. Some afternoons she'd read them, others she'd fall fast asleep.

Things were going well in my opinion, but you'd have to ask Alura. She'd never tell me otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

Over time, her condition wavered.

Some days she'd stand up and walk, others I worried she wouldn't move at all.

At this point I was a bit preoccupied with two things:

One, the feeling gnawing on the back of my hand that something was wrong. _Run, scream, _but why?

Two, I couldn't tell if Alura was getting any better.

Whether or not that old premonition of mine regarded Alura, I wasn't sure. I only hoped I'd find out soon enough (and in retrospect, I did get what I asked for). A rumor began flying around the school shortly after my first few weeks at the tower; two of them concerning me. The rest, Alura.

"She has no dorm", "She has no powers", "She has no hope" fell on the eccentric, but common side. Most commonly, the rumor of death. While the necromancers didn't seem to have an issue with it, they did bombard me with quite a few questions at some time. Even on my first day.

Not because they were worried. They were simply naturally curious about death. Any odd odors, increments, astounding fluctuation of her mental stable or instability was fascinating. While I hardly bothered to gather that sort of information, I found it fun at the time so I played with their imaginations a bit.

I was also self assuring. "She wont die", "Wizards cannot die, Ambrose has made sure of that" were convincing enough in my eyes. The grandmasters in the back laughed at me.

I visit Alura that day to assure myself again. Because when I was down, seeing her and gauging whether or not she was getting better usually did _something_. Her face was buried in her hands. I knelt down beside her and brushed the hair out of her eyes, unsure of what to say. "..Something wrong?"

She nodded, and looked up at me. She didn't look as though she'd been crying but her aura certainly wasn't atmospheric. "..I received a visit from Ambrose, today."

I almost smiled, but evident worry kept me from doing so. Too soon, it said. "..I see, and did you have a nice chat?"

She chuckled slightly. Almost bitterly. "It was a very nice chat with not-so-nice news."

My heart sunk in my chest and I felt my throat close up a bit, as if I knew what was coming. Regardless, I waited patiently for an explanation. The look on my face must have pained her, because she looked away. Focused on the desk, the ceiling, the paintings, the incense. Anything but me.

"Don't hate me.." she folded her hands in her lap. She was sitting up straight. "..I'm no wizard."

"No wizard..?" I leaned in, as if I hadn't heard her right. "I don't understand. That'd make you a mortal and mortal's absolutely cannot access this world." Was everything a mistake? The enrollment, the sleepless nights, the pain she endured almost immediately upon arrival. Had that all gone to waste?

"No, no.. I come from a long lineage of wizards. The blood is definitely in my veins, but.."

"Blood.. Is that what this is about? Does it not run on your side of the family? What's going on?"

I knew I was being frantic. I couldn't help myself. She chuckled and smiled sadly, avoiding my eyes. "There's nothing to worry about.. I wont burn up for touching sacred ground. Ambrose did not make a mistake.."

"Then.. Then, what's the problem?" I grasped her shoulders gently, dipping my fingertips into the cloth of the short dress I'd bought her a few days prior. "I can teach you, if that's the problem.. I'll do it.."

She shook her head again. "Don't bother yourself. It's not the matter of learning or teaching, it's my ability. My mana.. It's almost nonexistent, they said. And.."

I dipped my hand into her bag and shuffled through it, grabbing her crystal ball by it's head. She looked concern but didn't make any sudden movement or tried to stop me. The blue hue, the bubbles, the number that filtrated through the thick liquid.. It was gone?

"A whisp." I shot up, "I'll bring you a whisp. Every day for the rest of your life, if I have to-"

"Allison.. There's no need to do something like that. Not for me, at least.."

I dug into her shoulders. "This isn't fair. There has to be something,.. Anything I can do, you name it; I'll do it."

"Live for yourself." her smile never faded, "I'd appreciate it if you kept to your classes. I wont ask you to stay forever, but I'd like a visit..an update. I want to hear all about your adventures in other worlds, alright? The people you meet, new spells, new friends.. Everything. And maybe one day if I'm lucky, I'll accompany you."

How is it that I seemed the most distraught? That everything she said to me placed an inexplicable hole torn in the center of my chest? How was it possible that a student dealing in the essence of Death everyday could feel so torn? So cheated?

"Don't do this to me," pleaded a voice in my head. Was it mine? I wasn't sure. "I don't want this. Don't let this happen." But how was I supposed to control the present, the future? Or was it referring to the past?

"Nothing can be done." she admit. "It's time to move forward.."

How was that possible? "I can't." Moving on.. She can't.. be serious?

"'..Once you're here, you can't leave.'" I recited the speech written clearly in my letter of introduction, "Fight for a noble cause", is what they said, but they never mentioned returning. Because it's just not possible, is it?"

She nodded, "I knew that much.. beforehand.."

"You.. didn't mind, did you? Leaving.."

She shook her head and smiled. This time, a bit too brightly. "Not at all.. I guess I just didn't have much to return to at the time. I sorta looked forward to a new world.. A new experience, new things.."

My heart broke for her. This wasn't what she wanted.. No one would have wanted this.

.. This can't be happening, I thought. A greater majority of the students here had their own issues. They said goodbye because they had nothing left to lose, or they weren't much worried for trading it in for a brand new start, or something shinier. Was I much different? No.

We were all going to die here eventually. But so soon..

I grabbed the other ball. Her health. Something had to give..

"..20." I recited the bubbling number, "You're.. That's not fair.."

She held a hand up in front of my face. This was a first. "Know that each one of us accepted the same fate when we were enrolled. Destiny drove us here and destiny dictated that we would not return. No power in the world could send us home.."

"Why?" I dipped my head, staring at the rug. "For whose sake was this rule passed? Yours, mine? The fate of the City..?" I dropped my hands and folded them. I looked as though I were praying, probably. "I'll ask them to send you home.."

She chuckled, "Who are you referring to?"

"Ambrose. The Gods, a God, any God out there."

For a moment, she understood that I was serious. Her smile faded. I was no longer amusing.

* * *

><p><strong>-A fact-<strong>

**A wizard's blood is harmful and acidic after years, months, days of absorbing magic. This makes the spellbinding process easier on our bodies. Can be toxic to mortals. Process cannot be reversed.**

**Having left the moral world, a wizard may never return.**

* * *

><p><em>..How do you know all of this? <em>I'd meant to ask, but refrained. I'd made it a habit to drop books by the tower every so often, and I supposed she read them. That was conceivable, I mean, at least she'd done what I likely never would but-

For someone who had embraced an inevitable death early on at what was meant to be the start of a new advent, she seemed quiet. Comfortably, immorally quiet. She should have at least, screamed, I thought, but that was more of a counter of my own immorality. I hoped she wouldn't take after me.

"Don't be silly." She grabbed her crystal balls and placed them back in her bag. She didn't seem too interested in the number. She pulled a book out; History of Magic. "Take this. I want you to know what I know. This is more your home than mine anyway, so you should at least get familiar with your surroundings. Some of that stuff could come in handy."

My throat hurt. It was only a dull ache at first, but now I was sure somebody was choking me. Two tightly knit hands wrapping around the base of my vocals, squeezing every now and then. Alura must not have seen them, but it showed when my voice faltered and cracked.

Alura was my first friend.

* * *

><p><strong>-Vocabulary-<strong>

**friend**

_**noun**_

**1. a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection**

**2. rare; not to be lost**

* * *

><p>I darted out before I humiliated myself any further. I was making a scene between the two of us; I was unveiling a part of myself that I never much cared for. Never gave a thought to, actually.<p>

I'll start with the truth: I was never much for emotion. Be it good, be it bad, I hardly considered myself effected. Directly, at least. And as you can imagine, this made it a bit harder to cope or bond with certain people.. People who were all over that sort of thing, I suppose.

Looking back, I wasn't quite as hollow as I painted myself out to be. At least, my exterior never matched what was on the inside. There were instances that I was so withdrawn, Alura would wonder if I was day dreaming. She called me out on it.. and, while I'll admit that half the time she was right, I don't believe I neither loathed nor appreciated _our_ circumstances.

When had her troubles become mine, I wondered now? Back then, I never gave it a thought. Everything fell into my lap and subsided peacefully, only to jolt me awake with a shake or two. Eventually, realization struck and I collapsed; body and all.

As of now, I was too frantic to imagine that.

Thankful the school of life was directly within my line of sight, I banged on the door. I tugged on the handles. I pushed, I pulled. It wouldn't open. I raised my voice with the intent of calling out, of pleading, but the words resounded an estranged gargle. My voice cracked again.

Don't do this.. not now.. I pleaded with myself.

A fist pounded on the door beside me, only once. With purpose. Startled, I stopped and shut my mouth. I looked on at the man in the darkest garb I'd ever seen. So odd to see it out in the sunlight, but I left myself little room to ponder that. He looked down at me with a heavy gaze. "I'd like to know why you feel so inclined to bother my wife while she's resting."

"Professor.. I-"

"Save your breath." His voice was sharp. I strangled myself. _I can't do this right now, but thank you_, I'd have liked to say.

I followed quietly while the sympathetic eyes of wizards passing by followed my feet, and my down pointed head. My bangs were long enough to cover my eyes; a simple relief given the fact that I didn't _want_ to cry.

We crossed the boarder between the school of Myth, into his estimated destination. I figured he'd be taking me to detention of some sort. His room was deserted, which almost surprised me given the fact that troublemakers (or students that simply didn't try hard enough) had made their home here.

I took a seat and worried my lip, keeping my face on the book that lay on the table. "History of Magic", I read in my head, fearful of my wavering speech.

He tapped on the wall. It must have given Igor some sort of clue, because he put down the chalk (after ceremoniously writing out what I assumed was tomorrow's lesson). He nodded politely at me. As badly as I felt, I didn't nod back. He left before I could gauge whether or not he felt pity, or knew not of what was going on.

As the antipathy of sitting in here in wait as he determined a fitting punishment settled in, he tapped on my desk and steadily paced around the room. He liked tapping things, apparently.

Nonetheless, he had my attention. I looked up, knowing he wouldn't have accepted any sort of alternation. I looked him in the eye, without wavering.

* * *

><p><strong>-A common lesson in necromancy-<strong>

**1: Bravery**

* * *

><p>He regarded me with a commonplace frown. "First, an explanation."<p>

He didn't need to elaborate. "I just.. I wanted to speak with Professor..Sylvia..I.."

"Articulate."

My voice raised. That was an accident. "I'd like to speak with Sylvia. It's urgent."

"You have business with my wife. That's fine and all, but in case you're too uncivilized to notice, she's currently dealing with other matters. As such, a locked door should be no surprise to you. Or have you somewhere, somehow forgotten the value of a lock?"

My heart hardened. I swore in my head, over and over. I cursed myself, cursed my professor, cursed this book that stared me in the eye. "..."

He seemed to be at least somewhat satisfied with my response, or perhaps he resolved that I was too thick to speak at the moment. Fed up with his incessant pestering, I raised my voice again. "I've decided on my secondary school and..I'd like to make it something of a hobby as well. I need to learn as much life magic as a necromancer can. I have to."

Though his frown never wavered, I must have done something correctly. He scoffed at my words but that was better than the persecuting jadedness his eyes seemed to harbor whenever they traveled towards the visage of a misfit like me. "I don't recall assigning that sort of thing, nor any sort of extra credit, if that's what you're looking for. If you want to raise your grades, I recommend paying attention every once in a while-"

I wrongfully cut him off, "I have the highest grades in the class, I promise you!" and shut my mouth.

His eyes were challenging. Mine shied away, staring at the board. "Practicing the opposite of courtesy never helped anyone. If you'd like to practice life magic, by all means, give it a try. I can't say that I encourage it,", I had known the professor was never fond of commingling antipathetic schools, which seemed a bit contradicting, given his choice of a wife, "However, you're going to have to take it up with Sylvia and get a training point, if you don't already have one, from the headmaster. Have I made myself clear?"

I nodded, offering a genuine slight grin, despite the recent happenings. This was good news, and this was a start.

I rushed to the door and he tapped on the desk. I looked back and waited; for a moment I thought he'd really keep me for 'detention' a bit longer. Rather, he eyed his staff as his fingers numbly twisted around it. "Tell me why you're suddenly so eager to learn this sort of magic, wont you?"

My heart sunk again as realization kicked in. If I told him.. No, no. It was best not to tell. Not yet.

"Another time." I declared sullenly with a slight, vague smile that faded the instance I ran out the door. I'd try Sylvia the next morning.. and hopefully, I'd keep a cool head by then.

* * *

><p>I greeted Sylvia with a smile the next morning, and she looked a bit confused. As if ready to point me in another direction under the assumption I was lost, perhaps?<p>

"Ah, you must be looking for my husband's class.." she turned away, gesturing towards a disorganized desk as if everything suddenly made sense. I shook my head, but her back was turned by then so I had no other choice but to vocalize, "I'm not lost." In fact, even if I were lost, I had chosen precisely an hour before morning classes, just to make sure she had plenty of time for me.

Consequently, I was forced to wake up and visit Alura an hour earlier, but she slept soundly regardless. She seemed to be alright for now, so I rushed across the way and here I was now, eager as I never was.

She turned around and pulled the same expression. This time, with an added forced smile. That was odd, I thought, but figured she must have received a bit of trouble from my type earlier on? Something along those lines.. I guessed..

Whether or not I was correct, she regarded me warmly. "That's fine, then. Come for a visit? Something you'd like to know about your classes? My husband?"

I shook my head and started off nervously. "I.. Ha.. I'd.." Fed up with myself, I silently cleared my throat and faked a cough, reminding myself that I was above this. "I'd like to join your class.. as.. a secondary, if that would be alright. I know it's unorthodox and our schools are natural adversaries where it counts, but.."

She smiled this time, of her own free will, it seemed. She immediately dropped a heavy book she'd been holding on the nearest desk, with a _thud _so loud, it almost seemed as though the book was relieved. "I'm glad to hear that. Thrilled, really. I love taking on challenging students and from what I've heard from Malistaire, I wont be disappointed, right?" Professor Drake talked about me? Was I meant to take pride in that? Did he take pride in _me?_

The question seemed to be rhetorical. She flipped through thirty or so pages, gathering loose papers and parchment, and even a pen that had come out of nowhere. "I've never had a necromancer in my class willingly. You see, Malistaire used to send them my way as a sort of joke, or a punishment.." Her voice was lower now, as if she were telling me a secret. Teachers never seemed to understand the privacy rights of being the only two in a single room, closed door nonetheless, "To tell you the truth, they were awful. I nearly throttled him, but what can you do..?"

A book was dropped in my unsuspecting arms and I flinched out of habit. Without pulling the worried look I would have received from anyone else, (the Drake brothers excluded), she turned away and shuffled through an organ of files. Also out of thin air. She pulled a file from it.. A training pass, it seemed, and dropped it on the stack. I clutched it to my chest, and stared with no intention of being rude.

"Everything you'll need is in that book." She pointed at the thick monster in my arms, and regarded the sheets sticking out of it, listing the contents in the order of which they were thrown. "That there is a request for a lectern. Take it to the shopkeeper in the shopping district. Near Elik's edge, you can't miss it." Her finger touched a stack on top of it, "A syllabus. If you have any trouble finding these materials, ask around and I'm sure someone will help. If all else fails, I'm sure I can provide you with _something_ in exchange for an errand or two."

I stumbled a bit on tired legs, (I was never an early bird, mind you) and headed for the door, muttering an exhausted but sincere, "Thank..you, Mrs. Drake..!"


	3. Chapter 3

That next morning, I was in a bit of a rush. I had woken up early again (mostly out of anticipation, partially because I had fallen asleep in the life tower and I awoke to the sound of Alura coughing). I prepared tea for my sick friend, courtesy of Sylvia who was eager enough to sign a slip Ambrose had given me. It wasn't related to my situation at all; Another errand he didn't have the time (nor patience?) to run himself.

My head was a bit cluttered. It wasn't very uncommon for newbies to start switching off classes, but it'd be a lie to say a necromancer studying theurgy was the most common thing in the spiral. Our schools just didn't blend at the time, but that was fine with me. I could live with the strange looks, (not the I ever noticed). It wasn't for me, anyways. It was for Alura; a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>-I can do this-<strong>

(A Phrase of)

1. Reassurance

(May apply to)

2. A beneficial lie

* * *

><p>I poured the last of it into a teacup, (also provided by Sylvia, unknowing of <em>her<em> situation), and placed it gently into Alura's cupped hands. "..You're pale." I noted. She nodded, and gave me a weak smile; forced.

"..Nothing to worry about." she stated with unwavering serenity, taking a calm sip. I couldn't tell if it burnt at all. "How are classes going?"

"..Undergoing schedule changes." I sat on my knees, hands folded in my lap. Something about this reminded me of Mooshu. I couldn't help that. "I've decided on a secondary school."

"...Life, was it?" she took another sip. I nodded, briefly wondering how she'd figured that out.

By the way my head had suddenly upturned, I must have given myself away. She smiled a bit brighter, but something about it had lost it's glow. "..I heard the banging. Then I heard footsteps. ..Then it stopped."

I hesitated, dipping my head back down into a slump. "I didn't mean to make a scene.. Professor Drake stopped me, but I cleared it up.. That's all.."

"Professor Drake..?" She kept her eyes on her tea, sipping occasionally but threw a glance my way every now and then, just to indicate that she was listening. I'm sure I would have rambled on, nonetheless.

I peeked through my bangs, "...Teaches necromancy, best at what he does, so on.. And then he has a brother who works in the next classroom. Cyrus. They're both amazing but they could really use some tips on.. not frowning.."

She chuckled, "I bet they could take some lessons from you." and laughed a bit louder at the twisted up denial in my expression. "Or maybe you could learn together."

I leaned back and sat upright, tugging my knees close to my chest. I had recently changed out of that old robe, into something a bit more.. flattering? I had moved onto the Bazaar by now, (the only direct affiliation I currently had with Olde Town since I was unwilling to rush into staving off the undead army that had apparently made their rounds). I had also added on Rattlebones' Cowl, which thankfully signified the last of my advents in Unicorn Way (a quiet, but hardly peaceful street).

A bell tolled off in the distance. Not to worry, I thought. Thirty minutes left and that was plenty of time.

Alura didn't seem to think so, because she was going through my backpack and stuffing this or that scattered inside, and conveniently organized it's contents. I would have asked her to stop but the last time I tried that, she hit me with it. And a pack full of books packs a punch even for a sickly girl like her.

"..What time is it?"

"Almost time." I leaned back. She seemed nervous. "What, no faith in me?" I joked, and pressed a hand to my heart as if I were hurt. She was not amused.

"My faith is in you, which is here." She pressed a hand to her own heart this time, which took me by surprise. "Of course, that doesn't mean I can't worry, right?"

She had a point.. and a good one, at that. "How early should I show up to class..? I don't want to seem like..."

"Like you're intelligent?" She turned over on her side, cracked open a book sitting in an unevenly stacked pile. Among that pile laid scattered papers and ink pens; some of them were mine, I had to admit. This was a nice place to study but if we weren't careful, it'd turn out like Ambrose's office..

I shook my head, "That's funny, but no. I don't really know how to describe it.."

"Maybe you really should head to class earlier, then."

"Are you having fun?"

She chuckled slightly. That was always fulfilling; I thought. And then I wondered why people didn't believe me when I told them that she was more than just a living inevitable death. That she had a heart, soul, body just like mine.. that was in unfortunate condition.

"..." I frowned slightly, shuffling through my bag which I had used as a pillow last night, judging by the mistreated wrinkles that I were sure weren't there before. "History of Magic," I read aloud as I pulled it out and slid it towards her. "I thought you might like it."

She glanced behind her, somewhat hesitantly by the way she tilted her head to the side. Almost reluctant to put the first book down, but eventually must have given into curiosity. The look she gave me was definitely curious, at least. And the way she fingered the edges of the book told me that I had sparked her interest. "The binding.." she mused.

"What about it?" I propped my back up on both of my arms, tilting my head the same way as I surveyed her reaction.

"It's amazing." she smiled brightly. Her eyes practically lit up, and I was mesmerized.. Someone like her was so full of life, it was inspiring. "Thank you."

I nodded, "No problem.." and thought about adding something corny like, 'It's my pleasure, really..'. But, no. All that was unnecessary and that's what I loved about this sort of friendship. I was comfortable.. I didn't have to force myself to please her because she found the pleasure in most anything on her own. Repaying her was only necessary.

The bell chimed again. Fifteen minutes.

"That's a good sign that you should get out of here." she pointed out as she laid flat on her back, hair entangling itself across the floor. She held the book up high, but I doubted she'd keep that position much longer as she read; it seemed pretty uncomfortable.

"I know, I know." I insisted, standing up and gathering my things as I stretched out, yawning rather loudly.

"And sleep in your dorm once in a while. They gave it to you for a reason, you know.."

"I'm not the one that kept _somebody _up all night with a story."

"I'm not the one who's apparently so _interested _in these stories, and yet refuses to open a book."

There was no denying that and she had already won the argument by now, so why bother trying, right? Besides, it was time to head out. Fifteen minutes.. seemed pretty reasonable in my case. New classroom, new material, potential seating chart.. fear.. I was nervous now.

I bowed as if I'd just put on a great performance, "I'll be off now. Wish me luck. I'll need it, right?" I walked away and paused at the door. Predictably, she shouted back as I pushed it open,

"You don't need luck, you have magic."

* * *

><p>If I let that thought swirl around enough, it festered into something stagnant. Something so unlike Alura that it almost seemed bitter; what could she have meant by that, I wonder? But I didn't really care much. She said it every time I left the tower nowadays, because since that day two weeks ago, I'd ritually ask for luck upon my departure. And she'd come back at me with that same comment.<p>

I haven't asked her about it yet because I thought it wasn't my place. Sure, I was her friend, I'd like to think.. but.. even I couldn't tell if she was the least bit upset about her..disability, politely put.

I shoved that thought of my head as a finger snapped in my direction. I hadn't even realized I'd been sitting here scribbling on an open journal for the past few minutes until Duncan turned around to grab my attention. Yeah, that was probably what the snapping was for. "Hey, you alive back there?"

It was too easy. "Do I seem alive to you? Do any of us seem _alive_ to you, Duncan?"

It was enough to invoke a laugh from Duncan and a chuckle from everyone else. The professor must have stepped out. He'd never allow this if he were in here.. Just how long have I been out?

The laughter settled into silence and suddenly Duncan was the only one facing me. He was just staring, now. "Something you needed?"

He nodded, and whispered as if the rest of the class had no business hearing it; they didn't, but that's never stopped them before. Nor him if I might add. "How's Girly doing?"

"Girly? That's what you're going to call her?" I propped my head up on my arm, "Alura."

"Hmm? Oh, Alura. Right, cool name." He grinned. What was that supposed to mean? And what was with the sudden interest anyways.. ? "How's she doing?"

"Fine, as far as I know." I shut the book. I'd been doodling the life school's insignia for a while. "Is that all? You're not going to ask her if she's alive too, are you?"

His grin faded into a smile, but it seemed just as sincere. "Alright, I admit that was a poor choice of words. But who knows, she could be a theurgist for all you know. Or a pyromancer.. Even a diviner! The odds are endless, y'know?"

I frowned as I dropped my journal into my bag, figuring there must have been a good reason for Professor Drake's absence that I was completely unaware of. Even so, that meant that class wouldn't be in session for a while if it was really so important. Even if it was just a pair of hoodlums sneaking around the campus in the middle of the day, or wandering newbies. He liked to take his time with these things.

Did he have any business knowing she couldn't handle magic, and probably never would..? At least, at the moment. No.

"Why are you so curious all of a sudden?"

"We necromancers are driven by curiosity, y'know." That stupid grin returned.

"We're driven by selfishness." I retorted, switching arms. "And I think you've got the wrong-"

"Alright sure, say I'm wrong and say we're selfish, but you're one of us. So that means you're selfish and you're getting something that we're not, out of your little daycare. Right?"

I shook my head. I'd never once considered myself one of 'them', though I was particularly proud of my school. They all had these fascinating, absolutely wrong ideas about the death school that I just didn't want to be apart of. They are the generation that makes people believe we're just as greedy and unfaithful as they made us out to be..

But that was another issue. And it was one that I didn't need on my plate right now.. Besides, I never cared much for common social issues. I never felt obligated.

A bell tolled and few peers looked around while others immediately gathered their things in their eagerness to leave. Professor Drake usually hated it when we left class before he did, but we were one of his more.. troubled groupings, to put it nicely. Personally I liked to exclude myself from that bunch but my inability to focus when it was most necessary often dug myself into trouble.

I had an after-school study session with Sylvia now, if I was correct. If my schedule hadn't lost itself.. I didn't bother to check my bag again; it frustrated me. However long I've dealt with this schedule change hadn't corresponded with how well I remembered the dates. They all jumbled up inside of me and in my anticipation, often found myself stumbling into the wrong period.

Anyways.. I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be taking these sessions. She recommended it just to get me adjusted to the new classroom, and the material. Also giving me a relatively long speech about how she understood what it was like to be the 'new kid', (though schedule changes weren't particularly uncommon, I'd witnessed a few of them myself). I guess she was referring to the fact that I'm probably the only necromancer out of a classroom of theurgists.

In my absent mind, I hit a door. And upon opening that door, I was met with the unpleasant faces of the myth teacher, Cyrus, and my own professor. (Whom also didn't seem happy, but he never really was. )

"S-" I halted my apology. It was best to run and let the intrusion run dry before I made it worse.

* * *

><p>After that, like the out-of-place mouse that I was, I scurried off to Sylvia's room and politely knocked on the door. As I had learned to do ever since that unfortunate yet rewarding encounter with Professor Drake. Man, he was scary..<p>

She opened up and smiled. I allowed myself in, dropped my bag on the desk and took a seat anywhere. She pulled up a stool and sat across from me. And started off usually, "How was your day?"

I replied usually, "Fine. How was yours?" Though it always sounded a bit more monotone than I had meant it to.

The lesson continued from there. She would summarize what she taught us in class that day as if I weren't there, reviewed the notes very briefly, and just for kicks, introduce me to a new card. A card that she practically dangled in front of my nose and then whisked away to the land of worthy students. Far out of reach, I assumed, but I wasn't going to let that deter me just yet. This wasn't my choice anymore.

As if sensing my determination, she stacked the card back in her deck, slipping it away. Usually she'd do it a bit more fantastically, like, make a show out of it. "The Sprite spell is one of the easiest to learn. And it has the ability to heal an ally for a few rounds. This should sustain the life of a novice and prove helpful later on, but I warn you: It's not impenetrable. Over time you will need stronger cards if you aim to outlast a battle."

"I understand." I stated mechanically, jotting her words down on an unmarked, open space of my journal. It was filling up fast, I noticed.. but I liked to soak in information sometimes.

"Then you wont mind if I give it to you just this once, as a freebie?"

I tensed up, purely out of excitement. I nodded eagerly, "Yes ma'am.."

She slid the card across the table and made sure I tucked it safely into my starter deck. Then, she pressed a hand to her lips in a silencing manner, as if to say, 'Keep quiet'. I nodded again; I wouldn't do anything to put her in an odd position, after all. Though I was thankful that after two weeks I've finally made some progress.. No, boasting wouldn't help. And I wouldn't feed my necro-tendencies anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Necro-tendencies<strong>

1. (Judgement typically passed, not by sorcerers)

but by society, and on Necromancers.

2. So common of a student of death.

* * *

><p>I rushed to the tower as soon as we finished up, eager to show Alura my first secondary spell, blood running cold as I opened up the door to find her laying there across the floor, limp like a doll. My heart throbbed and I almost clutched my chest, but hurried to her side. Priority, priority..<p>

I shoved the loose papers off of her, later deciding that she must have been reading, writing, or both when it happened.

"Can you hear me?" I practically shouted. I would have checked for a pulse but those were pretty useless when it came to telling whether or not a wizard was alive. Magic kept us alive; not blood. "Alura.. Answer me, wont you?"

I shuffled through her bag, all but dumping it out of frustration. I reached for the crystal ball immediately as the rest of whatever she felt necessary to store with her rolled or tumbled across the floor. I had picked up the blue one.

She was right. Here, there was nothing. Even a crack across the top.

Shoving that premonition away, I dug in deeper for the next. It was folded neatly with some sort of cloth at the bottom.. For safe keeping, I suppose? In my frantic, absent state of mind, I unfolded it and discarded the cloth somewhere far off. I hadn't paid attention, then. Not to anything else.

The globe was cracked. It was cracked, it was cracked.. and that was the only thing registering so far. "It's cracked.." I screamed this time, "It's cracked.. !" And my voice followed that example, cracking again and again as I repeated to myself over and over again. "This can't be happening.." I added eventually.

My heart, my chest, even my legs were giving my grief now. It was as though every humanly error had happened upon my body and was now seizing it with evident malevolence. Speaking of which, what malevolent being could have let this happen? A body that was so full of life this morning was gone, out of my grasp within an instant and there was nothing I could have done about it..?

"No.." I gathered myself to my knees, nearly dropped the crystal ball. But out of persistence I held on tightly. "Bring her back.. Bring her back..I don't want to be alone.."

I thought a hole had torn through my chest in an instant. I couldn't move. My body was frozen, but it was warm in here.. I don't understand.. Is this.. what drowning feels like? My eyes were blurry now. One after another, drops wiped away on my sleeves.

This... Is this what it's like to lose somebody?

It was like.. a piece of my heart was being torn out right in front of my eyes. And it was in the shape of Alura.


End file.
